


You make me feel like I've lived a lifetime

by Arkus_Rhapsode



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkus_Rhapsode/pseuds/Arkus_Rhapsode
Summary: Oneshot. Byleth and Lysithea have traveled beyond to boundaries of Fodlan to search for a cure to Lysithea's "Condition." However, it seems that Lysithea is growing weary.





	You make me feel like I've lived a lifetime

A/N: Hey, I'm back again. I'm surprised how quick I got to a second FE3H oneshot. Like last time, I do wanna say that writing is likely stiffer given how long I've been out of the writing chair. However, I still have had so many ideas and I just had to write them down. So if you like this oneshot leave a fav or a comment, I'd greatly appreciate it.

"Forgive me, but it appears I can do nothing for you." The onmyoji said grimly. The Hoshidan magical expert was known for assisting people from all across the continent. Using his mystical knowledge to assist in his client's' worldly problems

However, the request of this mysterious white haired girl left the mystic utterly perplexed.

"No! There must be something!" Cried the girl indignantly.

"What you ask of me can not be done! I am incapable of removing these 'crests' from your blood without your death."

"How do you know? This is the first time you've seen something like crests, then you can't know for certain!" The white haired girl scowled, slamming her hand down on the small table in front of her almost reflexively.

"Enough!" Yelled the onmyoji. His strong voice managing to slightly shake the mystical trinkets lining his shop's walls. "I cannot, and will not, mystically drain the blood from anyone. No matter how much you pay, it will not change the fact that the process will kill you."

The small white haired girl's expression softened. Only giving the old Hoshidan a guilty stare. Standing up, she gave a small bow.

"I'm sorry. I understand." Apologized the girl. Her tone was one of a person who knew they were an inconvenience. She turned away to make her exit. "Thank you for your time."

"May the Dawn Dragon smile favorably on your future endeavors." The onmyoji bid farewell.

"Future?" The girl inwardly scoffed. "The future is the whole reason I came here…"

Lysithea Von Ordelia was a remarkable woman. At least, that's what everyone around her told her. She "had a knack for magic," or she "was to carry on the glory of House Ordelia." But all those who showered her with praise were ignorant.

Most didn't know that her prodigal talents resulted from the years of grueling study hours and backbreaking training. Nor did they know she had no intention of maintaining House Ordelia after it had been sullied by the Empire. And almost knew nothing of Lysithea bearing two crests.

These crests were a result of experimentations spearheaded by Those Who Slither In The Dark. Lysithea was the only one of the children of House Ordelia to survive these abhorrent experiments at the cost of her own lifespan. By her own calculations, if these crests remained in her bloodstream, then she would be dead in a matter of ten years.

"Even if do find a cure, it's not like I won't die. Everyone must die sooner or later, so what's even the poi-" Shaking her head as these dark thoughts permeated her mind, Lysithea looked down at her beautiful floral engagement ring.

Such a simple yet elegant design. A purple flower composed of sparkling gemstones carefully inserted into silver band. This ring was a symbol of her and her beloved professor's unity. As well as a promise.

"I can't give up! If some old shaman can't help me, I'll keep searching for someone who can!" Lysithea rallied herself. She wouldn't allow her crests to be her demise. She would find a cure and she would live a long, happy life with her professor. Speaking of which…

"Professor?" Lysithea called out in the middle of the busy street square.

Lysithea and her professor, Byleth, had traveled all across Fodlan searching for a way to remove the two crests. Sadly, every potential trail led to a dead end. Whatever the process Solon and his ilk performed on the Ordelia heir, it was clear it wasn't reversible by Fodlan capabilities.

But did that stop them? Ha! Lysithea wouldn't be revered as the expert mage she was today if she simply gave up when a task became too difficult. Her and the Professor hit upon the idea of journeying beyond Fodlan. To find other mystic scholars who might be able to extract her crests.

Currently, they had found themselves in the White Starlight Nation, Hoshido. While the onmyoji she sought out had disappointed her. Lysithea had to admit that it was still a rather festive country. The streets were lively merchants peddling these bizarre charms and masks. The architecture was much more ornate and stylish compared to the similarly dull bricked buildings of Fodlan. (Though perhaps the similar style was thanks to the Adrestia once spanning all of Fodlan.)

"I wish I could partake." The white haired girl thought. Her mood having improved greatly after leaving the onmyoji's shop. "But that'd just be a waste of time. I need to find the professor and tell him the onmyoji was a bust. We're going to need to find someone else."

Weaving through the dense crowds, the Ordelia girl managed to spot her professor talking to a merchant. Byleth looked so distinct from all those around him. While he always had an enigmatic air about him, here he was noticeable for his black robes. His dark common attire clashed with brightly colored Hoshidans in the area.

The professor finished his conversation with the merchant and turn towards Lysithea. While Byleth gave her a small smile, the short statured girl only puffed her cheeks out in a pout.

"Oh, Lysithea." The green haired professor nonchalantly asked as he approached his wife. "Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?!" The white haired girl huffed. "Unlike you, I found the onmyoji we were told about and he couldn't do anything! We've exhausted another lead, and you weren't even there. So I should be asking, where have you been?"

"Gathering more information." Byleth said, still smiling at his wife's attitude that was reminiscent of a toddler. "Also, shopping."

The green haired professor reached into a bag he was carrying on his side. Pulling out a glazed treat on a stick.

"It's called a 'candy apple.' The woman selling them said they were very sweet and thought you might like it." Byleth said holding the treat out in front of Lysithea.

"Nnn…" Moaned Lysithea in contemplation.

"Mmmh… Mmhmm… So good…" Lysithea managed to say through thick lip smacking.

Her and Byleth had moved to a nearby bench, away from the bustling crowd. Both were content to get off their feet, though Byleth took extra pleasure in watching his wife gnaw pleasurably on this regional delicacy.

"You like it?" Asked the enigmatic professor.

"It is the perfect balance of sweetness and nutrition. How have the people back home never once thought of this?" Lysithea mused.

"I'm glad you like it." Byleth said. The vessel of the Progenitor God had wanted to this blissful moment to last forever. Unfortunately, he still had to ask. "What did the onmyoji say?"

Lysithea stopped her snacking and her expression grew grim.

"He said that he couldn't remove the crests without killing me. He also said he wouldn't even attempt to try, no matter how much money I gave him." The white haired girl said in a dour tone. "We traveled this far for another dead end!"

"It's not all bad." Suggested Byleth as he leaned back into the bench. "Afterall, look at this place. I'm rather sad that we might've not come out here if not for that onmyoji."

"I suppose you have a point." Said Lysithea. The white haired girl was avoiding eye contact with her husband. "I've been thinking about something. Mainly about the possibility that there might not be someway to remove my crests."

The green haired professor raised a brow at her words. Lysithea was someone acutely aware of her reality. She knew that there may not be an answer out there and that after one more decade her life would come to an abrupt end. But she was also one to never let that reality impede her.

"It's strange to hear you talk like that." Byleth said while watching her out of the corner of his eye..

"It's not like I wanna die in a few years! I just…" Lysithea's tone fluctuated from one of frustration to one sadness. "I just wonder if there is no cure and I do die in ten years, what if we could spend this time differently? I mean, no one lives forever right? I will die someday, so doesn't it matter more what I do before then and not how much time I had?"

"Mmm..." Acknowledged Byleth with a nod.

"I just think there's better things we can be doing with that time instead of globetrotting aimlessly." With her words hanging in the air, Lysithea looked down at her lap. Allowing her white bangs to hide her eyes.

"I must admit, you make a decent point. No one lives forever." Byleth said in a controlled tone. Finally breaking the silence. "But when I'm with you, doing this 'aimless globetrotting,' I feel like I've already lived a lifetime. I love traveling the world with you by my side, Lysithea. Learning about all the minutiae of different magical cultures and getting to share notes over exotic meals. This is a life I pictured us having and I wouldn't turn back the clock on a second of it."

Lysithea's cheeks grew hotter at her professor's words. He wasn't one for talking about his emotions, but he still knew how to give a sincere soliloquy.

"And also…" Byleth said as he moved his hand over Lysithea's ring hand. "We promised we'd live full lives. I intend to keep that promise. And I also intend to keep exploring the world with you for more than ten years."

There was another pregnant pause in the air. Lysithea had begun to wrap her hand around Byleth's own, their fingers interlocking with one another.

"You're right!" The white haired girl exclaimed. "We're gonna find a cure any day now. And after that, we're going to visit every last corner of this whole planet!"

Byleth lips pulled back softly. Amused by his wife speaking with her usual tone of conviction once again.

"Hey, professor? You said you were also picking up information from those merchants, right?" Lysithea recalled.

"Hm? Oh, yes. It almost slipped my mind." The professor said with a chuckle.

"Professor, you better not be a jerk." The white haired girl pouted. "Tell me!"

"Well there's apparently a country called Plegia." Byleth said, trying to remember everything the merchants had told him. "Apparently there was a religious order over there who were experimenting on imbuing someone with a unique brand."

"Brand?"

"Some kind of a unique symbol representing a pack between man and god. It sounded similar to crests so I thought it might be worth seeing if these Plegians know a reverse process." Explained Byleth.

"Someplace like that exists?!" The Ordelia girl jumped off the bench in excitement. "We have to get to the nearest shipyard and book a ride as soon as possible! We'll also need to pick up our bags from the inn! Oh maybe I should checkout if there any books here on Plegia?"

"There's something else I learned about." The green haired professor said interrupting Lysithea's train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"I heard there would be fireworks tonight. I was wondering if you like to sit here for a few more hours and wait for them?" Asked Byleth as he sat back comfortably.

The professor gave his wife a smile and she gave him one back. Only for Lysithea to then turn around and dash in direction of their inn.

"We've got entire lifetime to watch fireworks!" Lysithea said over her shoulder. "C'mon, Plegia awaits!"

The green haired professor sat up as quickly as he could. Running after Lysithea for what he hoped would be an eternity.


End file.
